


Unintended

by Vee_Writes_A_Lot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Fake Marriage, Forced Marriage, Healer Hermione Granger, Marriage of Convenience, Post-Hogwarts, Rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee_Writes_A_Lot/pseuds/Vee_Writes_A_Lot
Summary: Forced to wed to save their reputations and careers, Hermione and Harry, didn't bargain that their marriage only in name would change both of their worlds.





	Unintended

**Unintended**

** Chapter one**

Tales of Secret Love By Rita Skeeter

Wartime hero’s, Harry Potter and Hermione Grangers, love story continues! Sources say the pair share many intimate nights during a six-month time period during the second Wizarding war. As previously reported during the Triwizzard Tournament of 1994 where their budding romance began. Could it be that the passion was too much to bare for our hero’s? Shall we see wedding bells in the future for the Gryffindor lovebirds?

Hermione all but threw the offensive paper down as she sat with her parents having their weekly Sunday brunch. The brown haired witch glared at the daily prophet as she took a heavy drawl from her juice.

“Pumpkin, if you keep staring at that blasted paper it might just catch fire.” Emma Granger said as she slid a warm blueberry pancake onto her daughter’s plate.

“Mom, that Skeeter is smearing mine and Harry’s name through the Wizarding community! Nothing happened and yet she’s stating that we acted like a couple of randy teenagers while we were busy saving her ungrateful arse as well as the rest of the Wizarding world!” Hermione’s curls bristled with magic as she stabbed at her food before stuffing it into her mouth.

Emma and Dan Granger knew the truth as did the close knit friends that made up the ministry six. As the elder granger women reminded her daughter. Hermione sighed, chewing thoughtfully on another bite of pancake, only to be interrupted by the peaking of a dark brown owl against the kitchen window seal. A collar branding it a Hogwarts Owl stood strikingly from its dark feathers. Hermione quickly untied the letter from its leg and gave it a treat from the jar her parents kept for such visitors.

Nervously she broke the seal and scanned the scroll.

Miss. Granger,

Please come to my office as soon as you can.

Hogwarts Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Brown brows knit together as she rerolled the scroll meeting the curious gazes of her parents.

“It seems I must cut our morning short. I’ve just been summoned to meet with McGonagall and I really hope it’s not about what I think it is…” Bidding a goodbye to her parents.

Hermione picked up the green floo powder before throwing it into her parents newly connected Floo. “Hogwarts Headmistress’s Office!” The Erie green glowing fire burst to life and the two older grangers watch as their daughter steps into it disappearing.

As the young healer stepped from the floo she took note of the four people sitting in the headmistress’s office. Said headmistress smiled, welcoming her. “Hermione, thank you for coming on a short notice. Tea?” McGonagall gestured to the table; which sat her best friend, the head of house Longbottom, and Andromeda Tonks. Her ex professor floated a cup of chamomile tea to the young witch as she took a seat next to the green-eyed wizard.

“Now, I’m sure you have read today’s prophet.” Started the headmistress. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes, while Harry awkwardly shifted in his chair.

“I’ve seen the Prophet and the trash that the Beetle has spewed! But I do not see what that has to do with me being summoned here?” agitated by the whole situation Hermione took a sip of the calming tea.

The elder Longbottom spoke up as she watched the scene unfold, “The paper is exactly why both you and Mr. Potter are sitting in this office. The issue is that both of your reputations are at stake because of this information.”

Green eyes turned to the elder, “But its not true!”

Clearing her throat Headmistress McGonagall began to further explain, “it does not matter if it is true or not, with your reputation tarnished getting into the Auror program will not happen Harry, and for you, Ms.Granger, the children’s ward will not allow you on the team.”

The young witches mouth fell open with outrage._ How dare they! All because of a gossip column! It was blasphemy_. She could tell Harry felt the same. His shoulders tensed, hands knotted into fists and green eyes narrowed.

“So what should we do then, Professor?” the chosen one gritted out. The three elder women didn't look bothered by his tone of voice, instead choosing to casually sip their tea and nibble on the lavender biscuits.

Andromeda Tonks broke the tense air, “Harry Dear, you two must marry.”

The sip of hot tea Hermione just took landed somewhere in her windpipe. Coughing and gasping for air she pounded at her chest finally getting the words out only for Harry to bet her to it.

“Excuses me?! Please tell me this is a joke?!” He angrily gripped the velvet chair.

“I’m afraid not, Mr. Potter. Mrs. Tonks, is correct. The only way to save your careers and reputations is for you and Ms. Granger to wed.” The scotts women’s face showed no signs of jest.

Lady Longbottom grasped the brunette’s hand, “it is okay dearie, you look as if you are going to faint.”

She did feel lightheaded. Yet her mind rushed: would her years of training to become a Healer be a waste? If she couldn't Heal she would have no other job outlook due to a tarnished reputation, Would this ruin her relationship with her best friend? Blinking she looked back at Augusta Longbottom letting out a shaky ‘I’m okay’.

Peering beside her, Harry Potter sat tense, brows knotted, clearly trying to find a way out of the situation, but he wouldn't. Taking a sip of her luke warm tea she tried to ground herself and find her Gryiffdor courage, “How long would we have….to… to plan a wedding?”

Harry whipped his head toward her, “Hermione! You can not seriously be considering this?!”

Levelling him with a glare, “Don't you see, Harry? This is our only option. We will lose our jobs, be blasted through Wizarding Britain as immoral and I will be shamed as a Harlot for seducing the boy who lived.”

Rubbing his hands over his face her murmuered, I need a drink. _you and me both harry_, thought Hermione.

“Okay.” Her head snapped to the left to look at her best friend of ten years. Did she hear him right?!

“Okay?” placing her cup down to hide her shaking hands.

“We will get married.” He looked ashamed.

Dread filled the young witch. She knew this would change everything; there was no way it wouldn't. Was she really so disgusting now after the war that no man would want her? She tugged her sleeve down to hide the ugly writing on her arm. Turning to the older women she asked the question that still hung in the air.

“When is this to happen? I need to inform my parents and planning a wedding does not happen over night.”

The elder Longbottom answered, “ In a Monath. But the Engagement needs to be announced in a fortnight, for propriety and so no more unwanted drama gets out. Stay away from the Press, if you can. And keep your head down, act natural. I anyone asks then say that the two of you where keeping it, oh what is the muggle term, ‘Under the blanket?’”

Smirking Harry caught the misuse of the saying, “You mean, under wraps, Mrs.Longbottom?”

Unbothered by the correction the eldest witch continued, “We will help you plan the bonding ceremony and have the correct rituals take place. As a muggleborn I imagine that weddings are much different from our customs?”

Hermione nodded, the only Wizarding wedding she has seen was Fleur and Bill’s, yet she knew that it in itself had been different due to the bride being French. Her parents had always envisioned her in a princess style dress, walking down the aisle of her family church. Perhaps marrying a dentist or doctor. It would be a non-magical affair, and nothing like the wedding she would have. Would Mum be upset that it will not be the wedding she dream of for her daughter?

“For the time being, go to work and live normally. If you are in public act normal. Stay away from the press and give away no information. Miss. Granger, I will be in contact with you to begin planning.” Augusta stood brushing off her dark blue robes stepping into the floo. Leaving the two shocked young adults, the head mistress of Hogwarts and Andromeda Tonks.

The later stood smiling at the pair “now if you will excuse me, I must go fetch Teddy from the kitchen’s, Merlin knows he’s giving those poor house elves grief.”

**~HHr~**

Stepping back through her parent’s floo, Hermione knew two things. Firstly that her mother would freak out and second that she had a month left of being Hermione Jane Granger. Dazed she brushed off her robes and shakily took a seat on the high back chair that her mother adored but her father hated.

Footsteps alerted her that someone was approaching by the soft patter it sounded like her mother.

“Hermione? Is that you?” Emma Granger came around the corner from the kitchen to find her only child shell-shocked staring at the wall blankly. “Honey?”

Brown eyes met an identical pair, the formers becoming wet with tears. “Mom…”

Rushing to her daughter she tugged her into her arms, “Hermione, what has happened?”

She brushed her daughter curls, no longer where they unruly but silky and soft waves. Emma waited for her daughter to tell her what had her in tears, knowing it had to do with that blasted paper this morning.

Wiping her tears the young witch straighten her spine finding her Gryffindor courage, “Mom…I have to get married.”


End file.
